


A Noble Colour

by Patcho418



Series: Immortal AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: Ana Amari is alive; a secret only Dr. Angela Ziegler knows. But when she reunites with her old Captain's daughter, Fareeha Amari, this secret could become exposed.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the same dream every time.

White walls, clean and bleak. A hospital bed with a woman lying on it. A heart monitor blinking beside her. The woman’s right eye covered by bandages. In her hands, a photograph of a young girl.

Dr. Zeigler knew that the woman in the bed was Ana Amari, and that the girl in the photo was her daughter Fareeha. In the real world, Ana had tasked the doctor with protecting her dearest child from harm, especially considering her desire to join Overwatch when she was able. Ana had wanted to keep her away from all of the turmoil and pain, and Angela understood that. 

But in the dream world, Fareeha was still a child smiling in a photograph, and Ana Amari was right in front of her. In truth, the ex-Overwatch agent had faked her own death and Fareeha had joined the army, flinging herself right into the mess of the world. 

It had been years since she made her promise to her old friend, and years later she knew she was failing. She hadn’t seen Fareeha since Overwatch’s fall. Perhaps this dream was a way of telling the doctor that she needed to fulfill that promise? 

Perhaps there was a long-overdue visit she had to make?


	2. A Visitor for Fareeha Amari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor? For Fareeha? Who could it be...

“This is Pharah, I have the location in sight!” the soldier spoke firmly into her radio. Pharah circled over the decayed house, keeping her eyes on the garage. “Touching down.”

She descended from the sky in front of the garage, keeping her rocket blaster up and ready for any opposition. Of course, if her target tried and take her on, they were likely wielding an energy pistol half the size of her forearm and with half the power of a   
standard-issue. It was a good thing the suspect was wanted alive, otherwise they’d be obliterated in an instant by the soldier’s superior weapon.

“We know you’re in here, Prime. Exit the building calmly and with your hands up!” she cried at the door.

Nothing.

Pharah pursed her lips; if this was a show of resistance, it was futile. Prime was a hacker, not a fighter, and likely knew that with Helix security on their tail, it was a lost cause.

She was not unused to last-minute or unexpected traps, and so she pressed herself against the door quickly, readying herself for a breach. Her team wasn’t far behind, but every second she stood here gave Prime more time to get away. If she was to make her move, it had to be without them, and it had to be now.

Using her powerful limbs, she knocked the shoddy wooden door off of its hinges and rushed into the room, weapon ready to intimidate her target into submission. The room she found herself in looked to be a hideout for a top-of-the-line hacker, with dozens of monitors lining the wall like framed photos and cords running along the ground and walls. 

There was nothing to indicate, however, that anyone had been here in a while.

Still, Pharah wasn’t going to give up on finding them so easily. She stepped forward and began scanning the area, sunlight streaming through the doorway to bring light upon the room. The light reflected off the monitors and into Pharah’s eyes, but her visor   
kept her safe from momentary blinding and allowed her to continue her sweep.

Coloured cords too jumbled to follow.

Blank monitors. She turned several on but there wasn’t a feed.

Where was the CPU? The server? Power supply? All of the vital stuff seemed to be missing from this shack for a hacker to work out of.

“Pharah, do you read? Have you apprehended the target?”

Pharah leaned her mouth closer to the microphone in her helmet. “That’s a negative. It would appear our information was invalid. It’s a decoy.”

Silence for a moment, followed by the voice of her second-in-command. “I’ll notify the rest of the squad, ma’am. We may have lost Prime this time, but next time we’ll get them.”

“We’ll need less misleading information next time,” she replied with a smirk. 

She shouldered her blaster and, after one final glance at the room, shot up into the sky. She’d meet up with the rest of her squad in the area and discuss their next move—if there even was a next move. Perhaps returning to Giza HQ would be best first of all, to allow them all some time to remove their gear and stretch before they were sent out on another bug hunt. 

As she flew through the air, her 2IC’s voice came through the radio again. “Ma’am, HQ’s calling us back. Well, actually they’re mostly calling you back. Something about an important visitor…and Overwatch?”

Her eyes widened at the mention of Overwatch: her mother had been a part of that task force, and it was the main reason for Fareeha joining the army in the first place. Had the organisation not been shut down several years prior, she’d have likely been recruited into its ranks and gotten to fight the good fight alongside such amazing heroes she looked up to in her childhood.

A visitor and Overwatch in the same sentence could have meant many things that she could dwell on, but the first thought that came to her mind was her mother, who had been pronounced KIA several years before the organisation’s fall. She knew her mother was dead, and would remain dead, for not even the great Ana Amari could cheat death—no one could. Still, she often had strange hopes—dreams, perhaps?—that her mother was somewhere out there, and very much alive. Who else from Overwatch would want to visit Fareeha?

Fareeha chuckled to herself, thinking perhaps either Reinhardt or Tracer were answering an ages-old fan letter or giving a signed poster she may or may not have sent as a child. She hoped this wasn’t the case; she didn’t want to look like a star-struck fangirl   
in front of her comrades. 

The group soon touched down at Giza, and immediately the chatting began. Who was here to see Lieutenant Amari?Did Pharah know who it was? Was it good? Bad? A mix of the two? Most of the other security agents had differing ideas, but Fareeha could only think of one thing.

She quickly made her way to the reception area of HQ, her metal feet clanking against the stone floor. 

“I have a visitor?” she called out to the officer at the front desk before setting her eyes on the waiting area to see who was waiting for her. Although she did expect to see silver hair and the Eye of Horus that belonged to her mother, she was more than surprised   
to see platinum blonde hair pulled into a ponytail against a white leather jacket. This was a figure she recognised instantly, but hadn’t expected in her wildest dreams would be seeking her out. 

“Dr. Ziegler?” Fareeha exclaimed, stepping forwards slightly.

The doctor snapped her head towards the security officer, and although her eyes were obscured by tinted sunglasses, Fareeha could tell she was being inspected by the former Overwatch agent. Likely, Angela was looking at her limbs, which had been replaced by prosthetics in order to properly function in her Raptora suit. Or perhaps the young girl she’d once known had just grown up that much.

Angela smiled. “It’s good to see you, Fareeha! And you’re looking fit as ever, might I add.”

Fareeha couldn’t help but blush at the compliment; to say that she hadn’t had a small schoolgirl crush on the doctor in her younger years would be an absolute lie.

“Thank you. I had to maintain myself for duty, in case the call ever came.” She shifted her weight onto her hips and raised her eyebrow. “Is…that what’s going on right now?”

The doctor shook her head and stood up. “Not this time, no. But I figured…it’s been too long, Fareeha Amari, and I was wondering if you had the time to grab some coffee. I’m sure you know where we can find some.”

“Why is this?” Fareeha inquired quickly before inhaling deeply. “I’m sorry, that was blunt. But why do you want to take me out for coffee?”

Angela approached her slowly and put her hands on the officer’s metallic shoulders. “We have far too much to discuss.”


	3. Coffee? Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-overdue reunion.

Angela pursed her lips, blowing away the steam from her tea before taking a sip. She was thankful that Fareeha knew the closest and nicest cafes in Giza, as Angela had only brought it up out of habit. After the long flight there, however, she knew she could definitely use a good cup of tea.

Although the doctor was relaxed, Fareeha seemed somewhat on edge. Her metal fingers tapped noisily against the table, and her coffee remained untouched. More so, her dark eyes were fixated on Angela, as if conflicted or nervous. 

She took a small bite out of the corner of her cake and smiled, trying to put the soldier at ease; this wasn’t easy, considering all that Angela being here implied. Fareeha had never been an Overwatch agent, but had longed to follow in her mother’s footsteps from a young age. 

Although Overwatch was shut down now, Angela suspected that that might change with some of the news she’d been hearing from Jack. As one of his most trusted confidants, she received most of his news and kept track of him while he set out on his various missions. Some of the more recent news she’d heard from him was something that she’d known for some time, but felt Fareeha might want to know.

The real question was how to let her know.

_Keep her out of my life._ Angela had remembered Ana telling her this. _She cannot know. She cannot try to find me. It is best for her._

Angela bit her lip, wondering if perhaps she had made a mistake seeking Fareeha out. But she was here now, in front of the woman, they were on a coffee date in Giza, and Angela was most definitely freaking out just as much as Fareeha in front of her was. 

“Dr. Ziegler?” Fareeha finally spoke up. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Angela swallowed another bite of cake and inhaled. “Well, it’s just been a long time since we’ve seen each other, and I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Fareeha seemed taken aback by the simplicity of Angela’s response. “That’s it?”

Angela blushed slightly; it wasn’t all that she wanted to talk to her about, but she was certainly having doubts about the truth. She couldn’t lie to Fareeha about her mother, but she couldn’t break a promise either. 

_Stall,_ she told herself. 

“I heard rumours that you’d been working with Helix International, and that you’d accepted some upgrades. I must say I am impressed with their quality.”

Fareeha smiled, looking down at her steel blue arms. “They work very well with the suit’s interface. They’re easy to maintain, they can take a hit—”

“And blue definitely works for you,” Angela butted in with a chuckle. 

“Well, I did request it personally,” Fareeha replied. “I think it matches the sky. Makes me a more intimidating presence.” She quickly reached out for her coffee and took a sip before softening her features. “Blue is also a noble colour. If people are to see me as an image of justice and protection, I should represent that with colour.”

Angela nodded. “It certainly is noble, just like you. You’ve become a very noble woman, Fareeha. And you certainly look in good shape!”

Fareeha leaned back, her eyes softer than before. “You, too, are looking beautiful after all these yea—” She suddenly caught herself, her face turning beet red before she collapsed in on herself in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, that was blunt. I shouldn’t have…wow, is it hot out here?” She quickly reached out for her coffee and put her mouth to it, although Angela could tell she was trying only to hide her face.

She smiled to the soldier. “Thank you, Fareeha. That’s rather sweet of you, actually.” Angela was happy to know that her playing it cool was working, especially after seeing Fareeha’s adorable display of affection she’d definitely missed since the glory days. Back then, when Fareeha was only a teenager and Angela not much older, the former would occasionally let slip a flirtatious comment like that before getting red and turning away. Angela could not say that she didn’t ever think about reciprocating, but back then things were different. 

At least, she kept telling herself that.

She’d always wondered what might have come of a relationship with the younger Amari, and almost regretted not being able to pursue one in her previous career track. But now that she was here and Overwatch wasn’t stopping her from pursuing anything she wanted to, she thought perhaps this time she could see what might happen.

She reached her hand out to touch Fareeha’s metal finger. They were surprisingly warm for a synthetic material, and smoother to the touch than perhaps most artificial limbs. She traced her finger along the blue digits, seemingly inspecting them. 

Fareeha looked up at her, visibly shaking nervously. There was a strange enjoyment on her face, however, as if she didn’t know if what was happening was actually happening. 

“Your fingers are softer than most artificials,” Angela complimented. “I should know, I helped construct a few.”

“Well, I did request that as well,” Fareeha said tenderly. 

Angela smiled and continued inspecting Fareeha’s hand while the soldier remained resolute. What had they been talking about before? She didn’t remember. Being lost in the moment with this woman definitely made the doctor’s mind melt, leaving her unable to recall why she had sought out Fareeha in the first place, and why they were meeting here. Whatever she had initially planned for the meeting to be, though, it couldn’t have been better than spending this time with her. 

Suddenly, Fareeha’s hand pulled away, and Angela looked up at her in surprise.

“I…this is nice, Angela, but I should head off,” she told the doctor. “I do have prior business that needs attending.”

Angela could see a bluff when it happened, but she wasn’t going to stop her from leaving. Instead, the doctor nodded. “I’m glad we could have this time. And don’t worry about the bill, it’s on me today.”

“You’re so sweet,” Fareeha grinned. 

There was a pause as the soldier stood still like a statue. Angela wondered what it could be that she was thinking of. 

Fareeha turned back to Angela and strode over to where the doctor sat. Angela could hardly react before Fareeha bent over and planted a quick, nervous kiss on her cheek, and suddenly the doctor too was blushing. She looked up to hopefully catch one last glimpse of Fareeha’s face, but she had already turned away and was walking towards the front of the café with a skip in her step.

With a stomach full of butterflies, Angela grinned excitedly and looked down at the table to grab the bill, thinking she should pay right away for Fareeha’s coffee. However, when she looked down for the slip of paper, she saw that not only was it gone, it had been completely replaced by a small blue cue card. 

The doctor turned the card over to see Fareeha’s name, as well as a phone number she expected was Fareeha’s, and a hastily-doodled heart.

Angela giggled and took the card into her hands. This date had been a fair distraction from her previously-intended meeting, and she knew now that the relationship she had so desired for some time could very well be starting. 

For once in a very long time, the doctor’s judgement was cleared, and in the clear was Fareeha.


	4. Driving the Friendly Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha comes to pick Angela up for their date--on one sick as heck motorcycle!

Hair? Wavy.

Make-up? On point.

Dress? Shimmering.

Angela looked herself over in the hotel mirror one last time before she grabbed her handbag from the closet and left her room. 

After her lovely outing with Fareeha ended in a sweet, delicate peck on her cheek and a number. The doctor had wasted no time in calling later that afternoon in hopes of setting up another date, this time hopefully with the prior knowledge for Fareeha that it would be called a date…or with prior knowledge of Angela even being there in the first place. Fareeha was going to be picking her up soon, and Angela knew that over dinner she’d probably have more questions, if she could ever find ways to vocalise them through her flustered company;Angela just hoped that the question wouldn’t get asked.

What was she supposed to do? Her guilt was driving her mad, she absolutely needed to see the younger Amari because of her dreams about the older one. She needed to make sure that Fareeha was safe, secure, and—most importantly—not trying to find Ana.   
Angela knew the truth, but couldn’t share it. The only thing she could do to keep Ana’s secret but give Fareeha even the slightest bit of conciliation was be there for her. She was there to stall Fareeha, to give her some sort of warmth from the past in place of a family she never got to have—though, to be fair, it amused Angela to think of calling Fareeha family. Not because it was funny, but because it delighted her more than she had wanted to believe.

 _Toll._ The woman Angela most definitely had feelings towards, and she was lying right to her face.

 _Not like I haven’t lied before,_ she thought to herself as she descended the stairs of the hotel. She’d seen many corpses come back from the grave—part of the reason one of her old colleague’s jokingly called her the Necromancer. If only he knew how true that really was.

As she opened the door to the streets, she heard her name called out. Well, her professional name at least. 

She turned her head to see Fareeha standing firm beside a motorcycle and waving her over. Despite her casual appearance—black leather jacket with the sleeves pulled up overtop a rather complimenting blue dress—Angela still found herself chuckling at the soldier’s resolute conduct and apparent need to call her date by ‘Dr. Ziegler’.

“Please, Fareeha,” Angela smiled as she approached her, “you can call me Angela. This is a date, after all.”

 _Mein Gott, this is too sweet,_ she thought to herself, seeing Fareeha try her best to relax her stance but still looking rather tense in the shoulders and neck. Clearly, being relaxed wasn’t something her boot camp covered.

Still, that wasn’t going to stop the doctor from trying to make her date less stiff. 

“And I must say you look stunning. That dress is quite lovely.”

No success. Fareeha tried her best to smile, but her cheeks just reddened like a stovetop. “Thank you, Dr. Zie—Angela…this is my first team. Wearing it, I meant.”

“I understand, I understand!” Angela giggled, moving closer to her date.

 _Scheisse,_ this isn’t helping her, she worried to herself, now feeling less amused and more saddened about Fareeha’s lack of comfort. 

Fareeha stuttered and moved over to her bike. “I, um…thought you might want to try the motorcycle tonight. Cars can be—”

“Less exciting?” Angela chimed in, thinking perhaps being a little witty might alleviate Fareeha’s nerves. 

“Exactly. Glad you see it my way,” Fareeha replied with a grin; clearly, she was warming up to Angela again. You’d have never expected someone so confident in her own uniform and in front of her own squad to be such a nervous person off-duty. 

She handed Angela a helmet as the doctor inspected the bike; of course it was steel blue, matching the cybernetic limbs Fareeha was confidently displaying. Now she could see her legs as she swung them over the bike and kicked the kickstand in. They were similar in design and colour to her arms, and Angela managed to keep herself from blushing as she wondered if they were just as soft.

 _Keep yourself in check, Dr. Ziegler,_ a tiny voice in her head said. 

Once Fareeha had slid her own helmet onto her head and her ever-so-cool shades over her eyes, she looked at Angela and smiled. “Well, Doctor? You getting on?”

Angela nodded and slid onto the padding behind Fareeha, sliding into her date as she pushed the bike away from the curb and onto the busy streets.

Operating the Valkyrie suit had taken some getting used to, but as Mercy the doctor was completely confident flying around several hundred meters off the ground. She knew her wings would keep her safe. However, sitting helplessly without so much as a seatbelt to keep her in place as Fareeha whizzed through the busy streets past traffic?

 

She might as well have screamed.

As Fareeha made a very sharp turn, Angela wrapped her arms further around her midsection to keep herself from falling off, her legs brushing up right behind Fareeha’s. Her suspicions were true, as even against the cool breeze and the warm metal, Fareeha’s legs had a unique feel. Soft, especially for a synthetic material. These legs were strong, sturdy…Again, she managed to keep a blush at bay, though this time it was mostly out of fear. 

Fareeha must have noticed the doctor’s trembling as she turned around and grinned; it was no doubt a wild grin, but it was reassuring to see her face. 

“Don’t worry, Doctor! I learned how to ride this before ever flying the Raptora!”

“I’m not worried about your driving skills, Fareeha!” Mercy called out over the winds. “Though to say I’m not worried about falling off isn’t accurate at all!”

Fareeha nodded dutifully and turned back to the road. “You have nothing to fear. I won’t let you fall.”

Angela giggled. “Then I’ll consider my security in your hands!” Though she couldn’t see the woman’s face, she could tell her little joke had made her blush. 

The soldier’s words were certainly comforting enough for Mercy, however, as knowing that Fareeha was aware of her worries made her less worried herself; it was truly strange how these things worked out. 

Being less scared allowed for Angela to take in more of the scenery as they zoomed towards their destination—although she was unaware of where they were going, since Fareeha had been very cryptic during their call, saying only that she ‘knew of the best place’. The sky above her was a most enchanting shade of dark purple, lit up by sepia hues from the streetlights and the sky’s reflections on the desert’s yellow sands. Neon lights of tall towers, though commonplace in most cities nowadays, seemed even grander when shining bright in the Egyptian sky. The shadows of the pyramids in the distance made the background of this image all the more spectacular. 

“Like the view?” Fareeha called back.

Angela smiled, not taking her eyes off of said view. “It’s lovely.”

There was silence from the soldier, however Angela may have not been able to tell thanks to the rushing winds and sounds of traffic. When her voice did reappear, it was solemn. “This is one of the only places you might get to see it, so I’m glad you like it.”

_That was strange._

Not what Fareeha had said; she knew Egypt was dealing with poverty, and that Giza was one of the few places left in the country that had rebounded well after the Omnic Crisis, and that there were still places left to ruin. It was the fact that Fareeha had said it at all that threw her off.

However, before she could open her mouth to reply, Fareeha spoke up. “Ah! We’re here, Angela.”

She looked around as the motorcycle slowed to a halt alongside a dock. Here, the city lights were probably at their dimmest, replaced by the luminescence of other lights on boats and ships reflecting off the river.Several groups of people moved along the riverside at a leisurely pace, smiling at each other and winking as they all made their way to and from a small but cozy-looking exterior diner. 

As Angela stared at her surroundings, she felt the brush of her date’s cybernetic legs against her own and looked to see Fareeha dismounting from the bike and removing her helmet and shades before flicking her head to the right. She felt the scene almost cinematic, watching as the beautiful golden beads decorating her dark braids sway to the right before settling again inches above her collarbone, and seeing her eyes flutter half-open nearly made the doctor’s very own nanobot-augmented heart skip a beat.   
Fareeha looked back down at Angela and nodded, reaching her hand out to the doctor to help her dismount. Though she remained still for a moment, Angela chuckled anxiously as she accepted her hand before finding herself being pulled gently off the bike.

“Well, that was quite the ride, Fareeha,” Angela stated after regaining her footing on the sandstone ground. “Thank you.”

Fareeha blushed slightly, her and Angela both noticing that their hands were still together. Quickly, Fareeha retreated and smiled. “I knew you’d come around. Now follow me, I want to make sure the reservation stayed.”

Angela nodded as the soldier led her towards the dining tables on the dock, the lights from the ships highlighting their way.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my super late entry for the Overwatch Big Bang! It's definitely taking place in a larger Overwatch world I've...sort of devised based on the world set up already? Obviously not my world or characters, but there's so much left to interpretation that it's almost impossible to not work with it!


End file.
